


Castling

by astudyinperiwinkle



Series: The First-Move Advantage [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinperiwinkle/pseuds/astudyinperiwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When subtlety doesn't work for Charles, he opts for being blunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castling

**Author's Note:**

> In chess, Castling is a defensive strategy involving a player's King and Rook- the only move in chess where two pieces may be moved in a single turn. It has the potential to bring a Rook into play when normal circumstances may leave it stuck behind a wall of Pawns.
> 
> This interlude takes place during the movie.

The walk down the deserted hallway was quiet. Erik followed a handful of paces behind, silent in contemplation. The habitual impulse to simply peer into the conscious surface of his mind I silenced as soon as it occurred. There was some amount I would always be aware of, chatter like white noise I had long since learned to live with, but with concentration I could ignore what should be left private. The shallow outer layer of another's thoughts very rarely offered much more than passing inclinations but if I were to prove to Erik he was in trustworthy company, I must respect his request to stay out of his mind, no matter how unintended the intrusion. And also regardless if he was aware of it.

Lights from the rec stole out into the otherwise dimly lit hall and seemed purposefully left as a beacon for us. Inside, the black vinyl furniture and metal tables were awash in static florescence. A somewhat conspicuous arcade machine blinked silently from one corner, reflecting gloomily across the room in the large window overlooking the courtyard. The tang of cigarettes and aftershave hovered still from the last occupants.

"Drink?" I didn't bother looking over my shoulder, forget reading his mind. I pulled two glasses from the cupboard below the bar and scanned the shelves for what looked to be the most expensive label.

There was a heavy clunk as Erik set down his briefcase, accompanied by the tight complaint of faux leather cushions as he sat. "Just so we're clear, Charles, I'm not here as an acceptance to your offer."

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

"Because hearing you out is the least I can do seeing as you did risk your life to save a complete stranger. But I stand by what I said. I don't want friends, not while Shaw is within my grasp."

The liquor I had chosen was cheap on my tongue. Trust the American government to save the expensive stuff for the high paychecks. Unimpressed, I topped off the drinks with ice from the small freezer and handed one to Erik as I passed to take my seat across from him. I raised my glass by way of cheers and he returned the sentiment in kind, albeit with some indifference.

"Wanting and needing are two very different things," I offered, politely glossing over the fact he in no way had the advantage over Shaw. "You have never wanted companions to slow you down, to have to explain yourself to, but how many times have you needed someone? Other than last night?"

He didn't answer, and I rather expected he wouldn't.

"Look, I get that I'm not wanted in your head, and I promise you, to the best of my abilities I will not intentionally pry into your thoughts without permission. As it stands, however, I have been inside your mind. I heard your thoughts and experienced your past and believe me when I say I understand why you don't want to stay. What was done to you was horrific and those responsible should be made to pay. But while you feel you can do this alone, I want you to see that you don't have to. We happen to have the same goal of finding Shaw and bringing him to justice. I meant what I said before. You don't have to be alone anymore. There are people willing to stand at your side. I won't leave you."

His smirk disarmed my earnest entreaty. "If I am wrong about wanting or needing friends, rest assured I am quite positive I don't need a boyfriend."

"That wasn't-" I began, laughing. For the briefest of seconds, I wondered if he'd read my subconscious mind. "-that wasn't a long winded proposition. I simply want you to know there are easier ways to catch Shaw if we work together." In the spirit of such unexpected humor, and perhaps to test the waters, I cocked my head and looked at him sidelong. "And what's wrong with me anyway? Many out there find me to be very appealing."

The stern, world-weary face grew veiled as he by-passed my joke and fell into quiet pondering. The impulse to spy into his thoughts nudged back into my head. It would be so easy to quell any doubt and insecurity over leaving behind his solitary life in exchange for a growing group of allies with a little insight. I forwent the notion as I had before, determined to grant him the privacy he valued so dearly.

His was an entire life devoted to bringing down the man responsible for the death of his mother and the countless crimes of torture he'd endured. It was so easy to imagine his life as a wretched game of chess. Singlehandedly, he acted as a Rook taking down every Pawn, Bishop, and Knight between him Shaw, the King who forced such hate into his heart. It grew into a deep loathing that was quite possibly inextricable from his sense of self. I watched his face as he considered his long fingers clinging like spider legs to the rim of his glass, hoping he would leave such animosity to lesser men and choose a life of good.

Erik's eyes looked up sharply, meeting mine in the unmistakable expression of someone trying to discern if their thoughts had been overheard.

"I'm not listening in," I reassured him. "But your mind is plastered all over your face. It must be difficult for you to be suddenly offered a different sort of life. Friends, after all, aren't often found overnight. It's quite understandable if you are having a difficult time wanting to talk about it." I took a nip of my drink, savoring the gentle clack of the ice cubes against the thick crystal. "If you need a change of topic, am I safe to assume your silence isn't a no to this?" I tilted my glass as a gesture to myself, hoping joviality would ease the tension making him seem wary.

His smile was more genuine before he took back a mouthful liquor. "What's beautiful is beyond the skin. So is what's hideous. I've seen the worst humanity has to offer. As appreciated as your offer of friendship is, I'm afraid I may have forgotten the civility it requires. You say trust is the key to all relationships? Honesty? Can you trust in my friendship knowing my goal of killing Shaw will not change?"

There was that ingrained hatred, the dread commitment of a lone Rook blindly pursuing a King despite the futility of his endeavor.

"To not change is to deny evolution." I crossed my knees one over the other and leaned against the arm of the couch.

His scoff was utterly humorless. "I think I would rather talk about illicit affairs between two men than get into a philosophical debate on evolution with you, professor." His use of my title was more than a little snide.

Non-plussed, I rolled my drink around its glass. "The topics are one and the same, friend." I took another sip before resting the glass on my crossed knee.

"Homosexuality as evolution?" He asked flatly. "To what end?"

"There is no species of animal observed where homosexuality is not practiced. Healthy, breeding males use sex not only as a display of dominance but also to strengthen loyalty and familiarity. It's a type of bonding and a way for natural selection to help control over population."

"What about choice?"

"As humans evolved from primates, our higher consciousness discerned subconscious bonding rituals into voluntary decisions. Homosexuality has been integrated into society through sublimation." His eyebrows furled and I backtracked mentally. "The act of turning a taboo idea or notion into one that is widely embraced. Through evolution, we have moved beyond being driven solely by our id, by instinct, yet are still influenced by its whim. Choice from instinct through sublimation. It's rampant throughout our history, only in recent years becoming more widely spread. Beyond loving someone for exactly who they are, regardless of gender, same-sex love is the result of evolution. It's natural."

"Natural." He nodded slowly. "Then why is it not accepted, even here in this country touting free love and equality?"

"For the same reason we as mutated persons are not accepted - for the moment, anyway. The world as a whole is changing slowly, and ideals from the government and the church are so ingrained in the vast majority of the population they reject what they don't know without stopping to give half a consideration to what they may actually desire. I'd be willing to bet you that in just a few decades time, homosexuality and mutations alike will be commonplace and treated with deserved equality."

He studied my face over. "You truly believe that, don't you?"

"I do."

"Even though every indication is that humans are intolerant and content to be cruel to one another for their own gain?"

"I will never give up hope on a species with so much potential."

Erik was still, lounging so regally on the vinyl cushions, one ankle resting on the other knee, his drink suspended over his lap in the lacing of five fingers. His eyes were the only part of him truly animated. They were lit with the inner workings of his mind as he digested our conversation. From what I had absorbed of him when I had been exposed to his mind, I did not doubt his understated intelligence.

Nor did I doubt his capacity for love. His hatred for Shaw was the direct result of the fierce love he felt for his mother. Proportionally, the two emotions were stacked like counterweights in his heart. His anger could only go so far as his love allowed, and it was over such a terrible expanse that he cared for his murdered mother. Killed in cold blood so his potential could be reached only to be used against the man responsible for her death and his rebirth.

Here now, in the stagnant silence, it occurred to me how likely the odds were he would not stay until morning. Raw, dogged loathing was spurring him to find Shaw and he was all but biting at the bit to get out of here, that much was obvious. He was humoring me but it was payment for saving him. Yet I knew if I didn't take the chance, give him the frankness he preferred in conversation and give myself the peace of mind just having sought an answer, this opportunity would become a regret of not knowing.

"May I be blunt with you?" I asked. Clouded eyes focused back from their distant gaze and met mine.

"By all means."

"I am attracted to you, Erik. I had no intention of our conversation taking the course it did but it has motivated me to at least to admit as much to you. I would be remiss in obligations of friendship if I said nothing. If you are open to the idea, I would very much like to explore a relationship with you."

Two severe eyebrows raised . "You must be joking."

I laughed. "Raven would say I'm too much of an old man for joking."

"I don’t suppose this is your alternative tactic to make me stay? If you don't force me with your mind, you'll seduce me instead?"

"I would never stoop so low however I am flattered you think me capable of the attempt. I am, in truth, being serious."

"To be clear, this is you-" Drink in hand, he pointed to me. "-propositioning me?" He turned his finger to himself.

"Light on the pickup lines, heavy on the sudden and awkward approach, yes. Believe me, I'm usually much smoother when propositioning someone."

"I'm sure. So you not only want to hide the fact we're mutants but also the fact we're involved?"

It was some effort to fight off my own smirk. "Aren't you the one who preaches no one should have to hide?"

"Preaching is a bit harsh but yes, I believe no one should have to hide their true self. Ever. But no offense, we barely know each other."

"So if we did, know one another that is, you would?" I lifted the glass from my knee but didn't drink from it. "And it's not entirely true, at least not on my part. I was exposed to your mind, Erik, and it gave me insights into you most anyone else would take years to divulge or discover under normal circumstances. It wasn't my intention at the time but it has become a consequence. However it came about, whether it would have happened on it's own and was simply expedited by my intrusion or if that itself was the catalyst, I know there is a connection I'm sure even you can't deny. You say don't hide? Well this is me being my most honest self. I find I am irresistibly attracted to you as a person, not as a man or a mutant."

He swallowed back the rest of his drink and set the glass on the coffee table between us. "Be that as it may, I haven't yet decided if I'm going to stay. I appreciate your candor, Charles, I truly do. It's-" he paused. "-refreshing. But as it stands, I don't know if I have the time to spend playing along with the CIA's rules let alone catching up to the feelings you apparently developed while reading my mind." He grabbed up his briefcase and stood. It was some consolation his face wasn't nearly so stern as his words. "Good night."

"Night." I watched him leave with his head held high. Barring a peak into his mind, I had no idea the impact our conversation had on him. I supposed I would have my answer in the morning if I saw him or if he was simply vanished from the premises. For his sake more than anyone else's, least of all my own, I hoped he was swayed to stay.


End file.
